Harry Potter and the Cybertronian Savior
by Cyber Guardian
Summary: a/u: What do magic and the All spark have in common? Perhaps more than even The 'Bots or Wizzards knew. When a 7-year-old Harry is abused, he is rescued by someone outta this world.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Cybertronian Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or transformers. They belong to j.k. Rowling, Warner bros, and HasTak respectively. This applies to all chapters, and no profit is being made from this work.

Prologue

Pain. Pain like he had never known before in all the millennia of his existence. A cold cruel voice saying "No! I want two!" The sound of scraping and wrenching metal, and then blackness as his optics went offline for what he was sure would be the last time.

Jazz was dead and there was nothing that any of the other Autobots could do about it. With the Allspark destroyed they had little to no hope of bringing him back online or so they thought. Optimus had taken it the hardest, refusing to even mention Jazz's name other than to say it with a deep sorrow that permeated the air around him like a death gong. He did remember Jazz's last request though.

Flashback.

"Yo Optimus?"

Optimus Prime turned away from the sight of Bumblebee being frozen and surveyed his first officer with a rather somber look.

"What is it, Jazz?"

"Well, ah wa' jus' wonderin'... if ah go offlin', could ya see that mah body gets over to a company called Grunnin's in England?"

"Why there?" Optimus asked, confused.

"'cause I feel that 'm gonna be needed over there. 'tsomethin'n I've gotta do... there's someone I've gotta save... Y'now?"

"What do you mean, Jazz?"

"Well, 'jus' gotta feelin' that there's someone over there that ll need me, an' if mah altmode could still work, 'n it might be nice to know that Ah was still useful to someone' after Ah go offlin'."

"Very well, Jazz," Optimus said, "I will honor your request."

End of Flashback

Optimus Prime was many things, but he was a Mech who kept his word. After seeing to it that Jazz's body was repaired enough to be transformed into his Alt Mode for the last time; Jazz was placed on a plane heading for England. More specifically No. 4, Privit Drive, Little Winging, Cery.

Chapter 1

Seven year old Harry Potter was feeling lonely yet again. Ever since he had appeared on the school roof just two days ago, he had been locked in his cupboard and wasn't let out. The only thing to keep him company were the spiders and his rather strange dreams, dreams that kept showing him a big place with really tall beings walking around fighting with one another. He couldn't understand what they all were about, but he knew that the red and blue one with the kind blue eyes appeared more often in his dreams than any of the other ones. There was also a smaller silver one who he liked to see because he was so playful and always made him laugh with the way he spoke.

At least his dreams were better than his waking hours.

"Boy! Make us breakfast!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said meekly.

"And also, I'll be watching to be sure no funny stuff goes on here. If I even see as much as a single thing out of place, you'll regret it."

"Yes Uncle."

Harry began to make the breakfast that his uncle, aunt and cousin had every day. He never got to have any of it accept for scraps he snuck away, and his family only gave him a loaf of bread and cheese for his one meal a day saying that he was good enough for only that and nothing else.

Once Harry finished eating breakfast, he went out to the yard to complete his daily chores. That night, sweaty, dirty, and tired, Harry watched Vernon pull into the driveway in a shiny new car. He started to shake, knowing he would be in trouble for not completing his chores quickly enough. Vernon exited the car, and once Harry was spotted, Vernon started toward him in anger.

"Boy!" Vernon shouted, and then Harry felt a blow land on his head. "You didn't get the lawn done! You useless, good-for-nothing piece of trash! Why I didn't send you to an orphanage when we first found you I'll never know! You're just as worthless as your parents! Go to your cupboard now!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said fearfully.

"And no food for a week!" Vernon roared, "You will stay in there until I say you can come out!"

"Yes Uncle."

Harry was roughly dragged into the house and thrown into the cupboard under the stairs where he slept. The door was locked, and Harry was left alone in complete, pitch black darkness.

End Chapter 1.

Next up, we see how Jazz is fairing in the matrix, and how Harry does without a week of food, and how Optimus and the Autobots are taking the death and last request of there comrade. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Note that the timeline for HP has been moved 20 years ahead putting Harry's birth at 7/31/2000 and the potter's deaths on 10/31/2001 to coincide with the Transformers timeline better. This will have no other relevance to anything occurring prior to Harry's birth, i.e. Voldemort's first rise to power, and James and Lily going to Hogwarts. They still attended in 1971-77 but had Harry when they were 30 instead of 20.  
A/n2: This story is being written by myself and a friend of mine, so if the writing style changes drastically, that s why. We will try to keep it uniform throughout, but somethings might slip our notice. Just a little warning, Jazz is a bit Ooc in this chapter.  
Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! You re awsem!

Chapter 2

Darkness. That was all there was. He was aware of his existence, his consciousness, but nothing else. He had no memories, no emotion, simply a sense of self. It all came flooding back to him in a rush, all of his memories, his adventures. Jazz tried to move, to do anything, but he seemed to be frozen.

"You must return, Jazz," A voice told him, then darkness blanketed his consciousness again. When he became aware of himself again, he realized he was trapped. Something or someone had to free him, but he didn't know what. He would have to wait.

In his cupboard, Harry lay still and silent. It had been more than seven days. Vernon had received a promotion in his line of work, and as a result of his good mood, the dursleys had completely forgotten about Harry Potter's existence.

As Harry lay still, he slipped between consciousness and unconsciousness. It was in one of these times as he slipped in to unconsciousness that he realized he was standing in a room. The room was lined with boxes, and in the center, he saw a pulsing light of energy. The light was small, and somehow, he knew that the light should be bigger. He came to consciousness, staring up at the ceiling of his cupboard, his entire body weak and shaking. Once again, he slipped in to unconsciousness, catching sight of blue eyes.

"Harry Potter, this is what you must do." A kind voice said, then he saw himself reaching toward Vernon's new company car.

The seen changed, and he was staring up at his cupboard roof again. Weakly, he tried to change position, but couldn't. His physical strength and his magic were both drained, though Harry knew nothing about his magical core. In fact, Harry knew nothing about magic. As he desperately tried to move and think about his dreams, a pulsing light flew through his cupboard door, then slammed in to his chest.

He felt no pain, but his strength returned to him suddenly. The change was disorienting for him, but he felt stronger than he had in quite a long time.

"Remember what I showed you, Harry." The kind voice said.

Harry looked around and saw no one. He heard nothing from the house, and feeling rather daring, he decided to follow the directions of the unseen voice. Quietly, he snuck from his cupboard, quite adept at sneaking around the house, having learned to evade Dudley and his gang many times before. As he carefully exited the house, he suddenly felt free, exhilarated, as if his life was about to change for the better. He carefully walked toward Vernon's new car, and as he put his hand against the metal, he felt something tingle, as if it had a life of it's own. His magic automatically responded to the new presents, and Harry fell against the side of the car, weakened suddenly. Panting, he straightened up, staring around him. Someone was observing him, but he didn't know who it was, or why they were watching him.

"Hello?" He tentatively asked.

When he received a response from the car in front of him, he nearly fell over in shock.

"'Sup, Harry? I 'magin you not doin' so good here. What do ya' say I take ya' somewhere ya'll be taken' care of? Thank ya' for freein' me by 'th way, I'm in your debt."

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Harry stuttered.

"That, ma' friend, is gonna take some explainin'. Why don't ya' hop on in, and we'll be goin'?"

Shaking and nervous, but also oddly excited, Harry opened the passenger side door of the car, and got in. It started, they drove off, and Jazz began his explanation.

"Now, Harry, I'd like to give ya the short explanation, cause the long one is, well, long. 'Tall 'bgan with the allspark, a little cube that gives folks like me life. I'm quite an old person, we'll just keep it simple. Anyhow, we were tryin' to find the allspark, but Megatron, who was the bad guy, found it first on earth, here. Megatron was 'th one who tried 'tkill me. You, Harry, brought 'mback, and I thank ya." Jazz spoke calmly, and Harry still shook from shock as he tried to process the information he was given.

"How did I..." Harry said, shocked.

"I don't know, Harry, but m'be we can figure it out. Oh, and I think I'm gonna deal with Dursley, he'll get a surprise when he comes out of his house."

"N-no! You c-c-c-c..." Harry trailed off, frozen.

"Somethin' wrong, Harry? Did your uncle scare 'ya?" Jazz asked with concern.

"H-h-he'll b-b-beat me..." Harry said in terror.

"Now, now, Harry, I won't let that happn', don't you worry." Jazz said soothingly, and Harry calmed.

"Will I h-h-have to g-go back?" Harry asked.

"Na, I'll take 'ya withm. I think 'ya need to get outa that household anyway. You gotta place to hide?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"First, Harry, I think 'ya should get somethin' to eat. 'Ya got any money?" Jazz asked.

"No, I'm not allowed." Harry replied softly.

"Ah..." Jazz sighed. "Righto, this'll work temporarily."

Harry felt strength return to him as Jazz began driving back to the dursley household.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Just gave 'ya some of 'ma energy, 'sall. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Jazz said. "Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"I've got something to show ya." said Jazz activating his holoform. "This is how I can help ya when ya need me. I'm planning on getting ya outta here tonight if I can pull it off. This form is how I'm able to get in the house without causin' it to collapse on us."

"Uncle is gonna be so mad at me for leaving..." Harry moaned.

Jazz reached out and held him close, saying quietly, "He won't hurt ya ever again. I promisse ya that. Dursley is goin' down tonight along with the rest of his family." There was a tone of sheer anger to Jazz's words. Harry stared at him in awe.

"Y-You can d-do that? You can actually scare him like that?" he asked.

"Yes, Ah can and Ah plan to scare 'em silly." said Jazz, grinning maniacally. "You'll see."

XX Later on that night XX

Harry was awake in his cupboard, listening for the clock in the living room to chime midnight. Jazz had told him that he planned to start his plan at midnight, and that his human form would be there to comfort Harry and help him get outside. While that was going on, the mechanoid form of Jazz would be terrifying the Dursleys. Jazz had also explained that his human form wasn't connected to his mech one but to Harry, enabling him to go wherever Harry went with no restrictions as to distance from his mech form or alt mode.

One... two three...

There was a knock on the door. A soft, quiet one, one that only Harry could hear. Quietly, Harry slipped out of his cupboard and opened the front door to reveal Jazz's holoform on the stoop. Jazz put out his hand and Harry took it. Together, they walked out to where Jazz's Alt mode was parked.

"Ya ready Harry?" Jazz asked, checking to make sure that Harry couldn't be seen by the Dursleys.

"Yeah, I G-guess s-so." Harry said, stammering slightly.

"Well then, here goes," said Jazz unfolding from vehicle form. "Don't be afraid, I'm righ' here with ya."

Jazz turned to look into the Dursley's bedroom window. Moving quietly, he proceeded to put his optics right up to the glass. He looked in at the sleeping couple in bed, then, with a wrenching of stressed wood and bending metal, tore the roof off and the ceiling below. The sound woke Vernon who could only stair in shock up at where the ceiling had once been.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to look brave but failing. "Get out of my house! Put it right! I'll call the police on you if you don't put it right!"

"Silence Dursley!" Jazz Roared his voice shattering all the windows from the volume. "Silence or'll do worse to your house than I already have!"

"W-W-What do you w-w-want with me?" Vernon asked, looking thoroughly freaked out. "If you want the freak, you can have him! Worthless little Shit he is!"

"Yes, I want the Potter boy. And I want your assurance that you will tell no one, not even the police, what has happened here tonight." Jazz said. "Ah want you to pay for what you have done as well. No one should go through what happened to Harry. So, as a little gift for you and your family, I leave you with the problem of trying to get your son out of bed, or rather out from under his upside down bed."

A scream was heard from Dudley's room. Jazz had walked over to that side of the house, and after pulling the roof off, thus leaving the house open to the elements, proceeded to pull Dudley out of his bed. After this, he placed him on the floor and then overturned the bed on top of him, pinning him there.

Vernon went white with shock, and after waking Petunia, ran over to Dudley's room to get him out from under the bed's weight. Jazz smiled grimly, watching the two struggling to get the bed off of their son.

"Remember, I'll be takin Harry and if ya tell anyone, then you'll just be blown off as crazy. Ya won't be seein' Harry again, and I think I'll leave ya with the problem of getting the house put back together." Jazz said, grinning maniacally. "Consider this only the beginning of what will happen if ya tell anyone. Understood?"

"Take the freak! We don't care for him anyway! Just Get out!" Vernon shouted at the top of his voice, "Get out! out! out! out!" The last out was said with a desperation born of sheer terror.

"Ok then, I m goin'." Jazz said, "But mark my words, if ya ever do somethin' to another child as ya did to Harry, I'll make sure ya will rot in prison for it, and I'll also make sure that the entire world knows about it to..

Jazz folded back down into car form, opening the driver side door for his holoform and the passenger one for Harry. "Ya ready, Harry?"

"Y-Yes, I'm R-ready." Harry said. "We don't have money though."

"That reminds me," said Jazz, looking up at the Dursley's window. "Watch this." Concentrating hard, Jazz used his electromagnet to pick up Vernon's wallet from his nightstand, causing it to float down to his holoform's waiting hands.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked in wonder.

"That is the power of magnetism," said Jazz coolly. "It lets me do li'le tricks like this." He reached in to the wallet, removing enough for him and Harry to last a few days until they could get settled somewhere safe, then put the wallet back by resetting the magnet, and with some tricky precision work, getting it to lay exactly as it had before, sans the money that was now in Jazz's glove compartment.

"We'll be goin' now Dursley, and remember what Ah Said." Jazz said warningly. "If ya wanna stay sane, you'll stay quiet 'bout all this." So saying, Jazz started his engine, and after checking to make sure Harry was strapped in safely, drove away from No. 4 for the last time.

End Chapter 2

A/n: next in Chapter 3, we find out how the other Autobots are doing, as well as a certain headmaster we all know and love's plans...

Stay Tuned! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Optimus Prime was in robot mode walking around the former Sector Seven base. After the defeat of Megatron, and regrettably the death of his first Lieutenant, he had been feeling older than ever. With the All Spark destroyed the Autobots had no way of rebuilding there home. He had spoken to Sam Whitwicky about the All Spark and had listened as Sam had basically said how he could never forgive himself for what he had done. Sure it had been the right thing, but he didn't know that it would be causing the extinction of the Transformer race. Bumblebee was also there for Sam, but even he couldn't stop Sam from falling into a deep depression. Even Sam's girlfriend Mikaela couldn't get him out of it. The only one who could seemed to be the Autobot leader, and so it was that Optimus found himself in the room where the All Spark had been kept, looking for Sam.

"Samuel?" he called softly, "Are you in this location?"

"Yes Optimus," came the rather deadpanned reply.

"I have noticed you coming here for the last few solar cycles. I'm concerned about your well being. Everyone is." Optimus said gently. "Why is it that you seem to favor this room when you are here?"

"Well, its kinda like I can still feel something here... like the All Spark's presence is still in this room... like even though its gone physically, it's still here somehow. Y'now? Its almost like I can just reach out and touch it but I know that I can never do that again." Sam explained his voice cracking on the last word.

"I understand." said Optimus looking at Sam with concern all over his faceplate. "You still feel the presence of the All Spark, and you want to apologize to it for getting it destroyed. I still feel it in this room as well. But it isn't the All Spark you have to apologize to. The one who created it."

"The All Spark was created by someone?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes Sam. It was created, legend has it, by Primus himself." Optimus said.

"Who's Primus?" asked Sam.

"Primus is our equivalent to your God." Optimus explained, "He transforms into a planet, our home world of Cybertron. He is the bringer of peace, the one who wants everyone to get along and be happy with one another. There is another transformer who is his exact opposite. His name is Unicron. Unicron is the harbinger of Chaos and destruction, similar to your Satan. He only cares for the destruction of the transformer race, and he is also the only other transformer to transform into a planet. He was destroyed a few vorns ago, so you won't have to worry about him."

"What became of Primus?" asked Sam, "Is he still around?"

"Yes Sam, but he is in a permanent stasis lock. Remember how I said he transformed into the planet Cybertron?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah." Sam said. "How'd he get in a stasis lock permanently?"

"Well that was our fault." Optimus said sadly. "We used up to much of the planet s resources in our war. Megatron killed all who opposed him, and with the All Spark lost to the stars, Primus had no way of remaining online in the physical realm. His spirit still was able to guide us through those who were sensitive to him. I trust you saw what Bumblebee did with the All Spark when he made it easier for you to carry it?"

"He kinda sang to it or something..." Sam said trying to remember the exact scene. And it just got smaller."

"Yes." Optimus said, "The singing you saw was Bumblebee communicating with the All Spark, telling it what to do so as to not fall in the hands of the Decepticons. He told me how he explained to it how you'd protect it as best you could, and how it received the news of my plan to sacrifice myself. To put it simply it didn't like that. The All Spark and Primus therefore decided that if it got close to Megatron, it would sacrifice him instead, thus ending the war."

"But that was my decision, wasn't it?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes it was your decision, but Primus took it and ran with it." Optimus said. "He knew what would happen, and he had something else planned for the All Spark's next physical form. He didn't tell Bumblebee the specifics, other than to expect the musicians return with one who needs to learn in which world he stands, Mech or Human."

"Ok, what Does that all mean?" asked Sam. "Sounds like a prophecy or something."

"That's what we're still trying to figure out." Optimus said "We know the musician is Jazz, but the one who needs to learn could be anyone."

XX Meanwhile at Hogwarts... XX

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who also had many other titles that were rather unnecessary at this point, looked down at a letter he had just received. From what he could tell, Harry Potter was no longer living at the dursleys. Dumbledore didn't know where Harry was, and that disturbed him. His first concern wasn't on Harry Potter's well being, however, but on his plan, which had now gone awry. Dumbledore new about the abuse at the Dursleys. In fact, he encouraged it, but not to the point where Harry would have been killed, of course. He was supposed to rescue Harry from the Dursleys, be his savior so Harry would be loyal to him. He was, after all, the greatest wizard of the age. Dumbledore put his head in his hands, the picture of utter despair. Harry Potter, the one prophesized to defeat Voldemort, was missing. Dumbledore only hoped that Harry Potter would be arriving at Hogwarts so he could give him his first test. After all, Dumbledore new that Voldemort was no doubt going to be on the move soon. The sooner Harry faced Voldemort in battle, the better off everyone would be, for Dumbledore would rescue Harry before he was killed. Perhaps there was some hope for his plan to survive after all. Perhaps all was not lost.

XX On the road XX

"So Harry, now that you're outta that place, what do ya say we get ya in ta a hotel?" Jazz asked.

Harry sat in the passenger seat of the car, still scared and uncertain. Jazz had protected him, though, had taken him from the Dursleys. Perhaps Jazz could continue to help him. Being a child, Harry only thought of the moment, not much about the future.

Meanwhile, Jazz knew there would be many concerns, first of which would be getting Harry in to a hotel, or at least, some type of temporary housing. Secondly, he would have to keep Harry off the radar, ensure no one would realize he was missing. That would take some computer access, and for that, he would have to get in contact with his friends. He knew, however, that many of his friends believed him to be dead. That would make contact difficult, but not entirely impossible.

"Hotel... To stay somewhere?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yep, ya got it, Harry. I'm gonna make sure you're well treated. After what the Dursleys did ta ya, ya deserve that." Jazz said with conviction in his tone, hiding the worries he had from Harry.

"Really?" Harry asked, hope lighting his face and eyes.

XX At Hogwarts XX

"Enter." Albus' old voice said.

A man Albus knew well entered the room, a man who had long since retired from the Aurer force. Alastor Moody took a stance in front of Dumbledore's desk, as Dumbledore had asked for his services several hours earlier.

"We found him. He's with some guy at a hotel. He knew we were there." Moody said.

For a long moment, Dumbledore thought, then looked up, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Next time, take him. Bring him here, use force only if you have too, and try not to draw attention to yourselves." Dumbledore said.

When Moody left, Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling madly. Soon, he would have Mr. Harry Potter. Soon, Harry would be under his control, under his manipulation, and he wouldn't even notice.

AN: Next chapter, Jazz contacts the other Autobots and gets assistance. Harry Potter gets kidnapped, and is brought in to Dumbledore's clutches. 


End file.
